


Starting Somewhere

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Your Touch is Like Magic [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Imagine your OTP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Bucky is a bit rusty when it comes to flirting, but Wanda doesn't mind at all.





	Starting Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a shamefully long time since I last wrote a story for these two.

* * *

"You know, you may be the first beautiful woman I haven't wanted to sleep with in my entire life."

Everyone in the kitchen stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Bucky in shock. No one was expecting him to say something so boldly inappropriate to Wanda and it was silent for a handful of seconds.

"Bucky, what the hell?!" Steve was the one to speak up, and he sounded like he disapproved of his best friend's conduct towards Wanda. After he admonished Bucky, Sam face palmed, Tony was trying to hold back his laughter and Vision just looked confused.

Natasha, however, just took a bite of her sandwich and watched the scene in front of her with great interest. After Wanda began using her power to heal Bucky's mind from the HYDRA brainwashing, Natasha noticed more than a few meaningful glances and touches between Bucky and Wanda, so she wasn't surprised there was an attraction. Maybe it wasn't obvious to the others, but it existed.

Clint glared at Bucky with an angry look on his face that screamed "Stay away from my daughter". This wasn't inaccurate since Wanda told the other Avengers that Clint was like a father to her. And on her days off, she'd accompany him to visit his family, spending time with Laura and the kids.

Wanda was essentially a Barton now. Yes, she was a grown woman who could take care of herself, but Clint still hated it when guys checked her out or smiled at her. This made things awkward whenever he caught Bucky and Wanda spending quality time together.

Interestingly, Clint had yet to do anything after Bucky's off color remark, which gave Natasha hope. Maybe Wanda had talked to him about his overprotective tendencies - because when it came to Bucky, he really did act like an asshole - and he decided to back off.

Wanda had been drinking a cup of tea when Bucky blurted out those words and she continued to drink it without stopping.

Moments passed and Natasha started to think Wanda hadn't heard him at all. Then the brunette looked up, meeting his eyes with her own and smiled crookedly. "That's wonderful, Bucky." She finished the tea, placed it back on the counter and left the room quietly. No one said anything, likely because they didn't know what to say.

Bucky's face turned a bit red and he hurriedly left the kitchen, heading in the opposite direction that Wanda went. Probably to get away from everyone's stares and confused looks.

Once Natasha was certain he was out of earshot, she said to no one in particular, "Well, at least he's being honest."

 

* * *

 

Wanda waited for the kitchen to clear and once it had, she quietly slipped down the hall to the other side of the building where Bucky's room was located. She knocked on the door and when she heard a voice say "Come in," she entered quickly, shutting the door behind her.

"Wanda, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if you're feeling okay. Earlier, in the kitchen..." She trailed off, feeling foolish for bothering him about it.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I should have known better than to say something like that in public. It just kind of flew out."

"I'll say. If you wanted to tell me you don't think I'm attractive, you could have done it in less painful manner." Her lips curved upwards, but it was more of a hurt smile than a happy one.

"Oh, no. You thought I meant...wow, I really am an idiot." Bucky shook his head ruefully and stood up. He walked over until he was a few feet away from her position. "Wanda, I didn't mean that I **don't** want to sleep with you."

She furrowed her brow, confused. "But you said-"

"I know what I said and I'm sorry it came out that way. We've spent a lot of time together and I've started to have feelings for you, but I don't want to ruin it by having sex. You've seen into my mind and you know the man I once was. I had sex with women I found attractive because I was too much of a coward to wait for something real."

Bucky's gaze pierced through her as he continued. "I wasted years having meaningless relationships with different women instead of finding the special one I could love for who she was. What I needed was someone I could trust with my heart who would return those feelings."

Wanda stepped closer, her breathing very shaky. "And have you found her?"

"I don't know yet. She hasn't given me reason to hope."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find her soon. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

He chuckled and lessened the distance between them. "And you?"

Wanda couldn't look him in the eyes. The focused intensity of those green orbs made her feel all kinds of warm all over and it fascinated and frightened her. "What about me?"

"Would you feel lucky if you had me?"

"No..." Slowly, she raised her chin, letting their eyes meet. A small smile graced her features as she replied, "I would feel _blessed_."

In a flash, Bucky's lips were on hers and his arms went around her waist, pulling her to him. Wanda gripped his shirtfront and moaned into the kiss, moving her hand to touch the back of his neck. She stroked the flesh there and smoothing her fingers along his shoulder.

Her touch was as intoxicating as her smell. Wanda wasn't fond of perfumes, but she did have a preference for lotion. She made her own as a hobby and the one she currently wore was amazing. The scent had mostly worn off, yet he smelled the faintness of coconut on her neck.

Bucky used his knee to separate Wanda's legs and brushed up against her center. The action made her gasp and had his arms not been circled around her waist, she would've fallen to the floor.

She let her hands run up to his hair and tug, but not hard enough to hurt him. Bucky kissed her eyes, the corner of her lips and he started on her neck, letting his tongue glide over the skin. Wanda's eyes closed and she cooed, hyper aware of Bucky's hands traveling down south.

At this point, she'd have been content to let him ravish her on the spot, but that little voice in the back of her mind said this wasn't the right time. So she pulled away and held up her hands to his chest. "Wait, Bucky."

His pupils were blown and the lust she saw there made her legs shake. He blinked a few times and moved back a couple of steps. "Shit. I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment. Here I am, saying I want to take things slow and all I can think about is taking you to bed."

Wanda's cheeks flushed a deep red and she smiled, placing her hand on his vibranium arm. "Don't blame yourself. I was kissing you too. It was very nice and I'd like to do it again...but I want us to go on a date first."

"So do I. How long would it take you to get ready?"

"Fifteen minutes, tops. I'm guessing you have something in mind?"

"Oh, yeah. You and I are going to have a great night out, doll."

"Then I'd better get dressed!" Wanda turned to open the door, but came back, took Bucky's face in her hands and kissed him.

The kiss only lasted a handful of seconds, but it was enough to make Bucky's blood heat up again. When she managed to tug away, she winked. "I won't keep you waiting for long." With that, she left the room.

Bucky closed the door and strode to his closet, intending to get himself dressed as soon as possible. He had the pleasant company of a lady to look forward to.

 


End file.
